This invention is directed to drain actuating mechanisms, and in particular to a rocker beam linkage for interconnecting an actuating linking with drain stopper means.
In the prior art the use of drain actuating mechanisms employing rocker beams spanning the drain tube to impart opening motion to the drain stopper are well known. Such prior art rocker beams are multi-member pivoted constructions, often requiring the provision of external fulcrum means, and generally being difficult to assemble within the drain tube. Despite such difficulties of insertion, such prior art arrangements are not generally vandal proof, so that often the stopper is stolen from the fixture, or the mechanism is vandalized in some other fashion.
Certain of the prior art is characterized by U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,704 Kinsey et al which shows a horizontally extending waste discharge tubing arranged in sealing relation with a waste outlet opening having a prop-up valve. A curved, substantially rigid lever arm extends for a substantial distance within the waste discharge tubing, the lever being of such construction as to stiffen the lever to permit little or no bending or other distortion. Rocking movement of the curved lever serves to control the opening or closing of the pop-up valve. The lever arm is curved and so shaped as to be insertable and withdrawable in relation to the waste discharge tubing through the waste outlet opening, having clearances such that no marring of the interior of the tubing occurs during insertion or removal thereof. However this construction suffers from the disadvantage that it provides no effective obstruction to the ready removal, such as by vandals, of the curved lever arm through the waste outlet opening. A somewhat similar arrangement by Holycross, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,298, having a multi-component articulated lever arm, suffers from the same deficiency.
The present invention provides a simplified unitary rocker beam for use in cooperation with existing actuating mechanisms and plumbing fixtures, and incorporating a fastening means to substantially preclude unauthorized removal of the stopper means, so as to substantially vandal proof the fixture installation.
Thus there is disclosed a drain actuator linkage for use in cooperation with a plumbing fixture drain system having a drain tube connected substantially at 90.degree. in liquid receiving relation with the fixture drain outlet, the system having stopper means controlling flow through, and normally closing the drain outlet a, manually operable control actuator reciprocably connected with the end of the drain tube remote from the drain outlet, the subject actuator linkage including unitary, transversely flexible rocker beam means insertable on its side at 90.degree. to its operating orientation, having sufficient flexibility to traverse the substantially 90.degree. bend connecting the drain outlet with the drain tub without taking a permanent set, thereby being inserted in transversely flexed relation through the drain outlet into the drain tube and then 90.degree. to extend in a vertically oriented motion-transmitting relation between the actuator linkage and the outlet, and post means connecting the rocker beam means to the stopper means in motion transmitting relation therebetween whereby, in use the rocker beam transmits downward displacement of the control actuator into upward, opening displacement of the stopper means whilst connection of the stopper means to the post means precludes reorientation of the beam means into its side for withdrawal from the system.
The present invention lends itself to low cost beam construction using flexible metal or plastic material capable of the desired degree of transverse elastic bending for insertion within the drain tube, while having sufficient longitudinal beam stiffness, in the plane of the web material, to transmit the necessary actuating forces to the stopper means.
In addition to the advantage of simplified insertion, the unitary beam, being free of intermediate joints, promotes free, laminar flow, with reduced likelihood of fouling by hair entanglement etc. In addition to the foregoing advantages, the unitary beam, having a post pivotally secured to one end thereof, may not be readily withdrawn from the drain, in view of the necessity to rotate the beam through 90.degree. preparatory to bending it upwardly to exit the drain opening. This 90.degree. rotation can be effected using an insert tool, or pliers. However, the provision of locking collar means preventing unauthorized removal of the stopper effectively prevents ready vandalization of the stopper and actuating mechanism.
The subject unitary beam arrangement may be utilized incorporating liquid deflector surfaces to assist in maintaining the stopper means held in the open condition while drainage takes place.
The beam arrangement also lends itself to a two-sided beam construction.